A change of heart
by angel-in-denile
Summary: Zelgius is told to raise a thought to be extinct type of Laguz as a weapon of war for Bengion. However, his heart does not comply, and he raises the Laguz as he would a son. Rated M to be safe! Language, situations, ect. ON HOLD: Writers block
1. Unique

Hello! Second fanfic! Than you for the reviews and favorited from you! I'm rather sorry I haven't updated in a while, and the fourth chapter of SS will be up soon!

This one starts off a year before RD takes place, when Zelgius is asked to raise a very rare type of Laguz (that was supposed to be extinct at this point) into a fighting machine. Zelgius's heart tells him otherwise.

Oh and uh… There's no name for this fic yet, so please, message/email me some names and I shall choose the one I like best. Thank you!!

One more thing: this hasn't had any revision, but I wanted to get it up since people are waiting on SS. So enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire emblem or it's characters, nor any of it's scenarios or… Well, you get it.

~ Prologue : Unique~

"You want me to what?" Zelgius asks, in his mind floored by what they were telling him to do. He eyed the suspicious egg in the senator's hands as it was being held out to him to take. The egg was a creamy white with odd splotches of a maroon color, as if blood were spilt onto it. At the angle the senator was holding it, the light shone into it and Zelgius could tell there was something inside it.

"We simply want you to raise it as a soldier. After all, it's a species with great physical prowess, and it could be of some use to us. Because of this however, only someone such as you could have any hope of containing it and training it." The senator tells him, still holding the odd egg. "It will only ever listen to someone whom is superior in strength. We need you, Zelgius."

Zelgius looks at the egg closely, and something stirs within him. How could he do as they asked? "A rare, primitive Laguz that has been said to be extinct. I am to train it as a soldier for the army's bidding as a secret weapon, so we may face any opposition while having a trick up our sleeves." Zelgius thinks a moment, before realizing he had no choice. "Fine, I cannot guarantee I will be able to do as you ask, but I will try."

"Good. We are counting on you Zelgius." The Senator says, handing the General the strange red and white egg. The Senator says his farewells before using a rewrap staff and disappearing.

Zelgius sighs, looking at the egg in his arms. This was under the Empress' nose, so he had to be careful. He would have to tell Seriphan about this however.

Leaving his meeting room with the egg secured under his arm, he walks at a brisk pace down the corridor to his private chambers. Thankfully none of his servants go by him as he does, he does not wish to explain where he had gotten it at this time. This thought in mind, he thinks about how he would be able to explain it later.

Reaching his chambers, he opens the door and shuts it quickly, remembering he would have to keep the egg warm in order to hatch it. He walks over and kneels in front of his fireplace and has a few logs ablaze after a short moment. He then goes over to and searches his closet for a blanket in which he wraps the egg snugly, before setting the red and white anomaly in front of the roaring flames.

Zelgius sighs again, rubbing the back of his neck almost tiredly. It was late, and he would have to get up early tomorrow morning to meet with Seriphan about this. He watches the flames dance about the logs, hearing the quiet crackling as he slowly takes off his armor for the night.

After pulling off his armor, boots and tunic, he slides under his blankets, pulling them over his shoulder. He sighs one last time, letting sleep take him.

He does not, however, wake when a slight cracking noise comes from the red and white anomaly on the floor, mere feet away from the now dying flames…

Thank you for reading, and sorry about the sudden ending! R&R!

Thank you MoI for inspiring me yet again~!


	2. Decisions

Second chapter! Wheeeeeeeeee!

Ahem. )_)

Time to see what's in the egg…

Disclaimer: Seriously. Must I? FE and all its characters, blah blah, belong to whomevers-I-cant-rembers-name. There.

----------------------------------------------------------------

---Chapter 2: Decisions---

Zelgius wakes suddenly, practically holding his breath, as he feels a light weight on his chest. He opens his eyes quickly, but kept his breathing slow as he realizes the small, warm mass on his torso is sleeping.

He sighs slowly, thinking on what this could be. Suddenly he remembers the egg, and looks over at the empty blanket near the fire place, to see large bits and pieces of thick egg shells littering the ground nearby.

Wanting to get a better look at what was sleeping on his chest, he reaches over to his bedside, and, whispering a few soft words, lit a magic candle.

Instantly, the thing on his chest wakes and before Zelgius could tell what it was, the thing disappeared to underneath his bed in a blur of red and white.

Zelgius, slightly startled by this reaction, slowly sits up, and looks around the room. He thanked the goddess the door was closed, for the thing could have taken off if it were. He breathes deeply to slow his racing heart, as he slowly leans over the side of his bed and peers into the shadows underneath. There, Zelgius sees bright blue eyes staring at his. He hears a slightly high pitched clicking sound, and believed it came from the thing the blue eyes belonged to. He thinks a moment, before getting an idea.

Zelgius opens a drawer of his bedside table, and pulls out a large piece of jerky he usually eats when he gets hungry at night. He carefully climbs off his bed, and kneels to the ground, holding out the piece of dried meat to the underside of the bed. "You must be hungry… Come on out, please?" He tries.

For a few moments the thing eyes the piece of meat, before slowly crawling forward towards Zelgius's hand. It stops halfway there, and it makes the clicking noise again.

"Come on, I'm not going to hurt you." Zelgius coaxes, as the thing looks at him, and then turns its eyes back to the meat. The thing draws nearer, and Zelgius slowly retracts his arm, coaxing the thing into the light. Zelgius nearly gasps at what he sees.

Crawling before him was a Laguz, but one unlike any he had ever seen. It had golden blonde hair, and bright blue eyes. If it had been a beorc, he would say the child was at least 18 months old. It had a lizard like tail that was red and white striped that was twice as long as the child was tall if it stood. On its head were two rows of long scales that extended out, almost like the crest feathers of a bird, standing a few inches away from the child's head. Each scale seemed to be equally distanced apart; a quarter of an inch to Zelgius's eye. It's hands were different as well: they didn't have nails, but small, white, sharp claws, almost like talons. Also, having been newly hatched, the child was bare of clothing.

The child snatchs away the jerky in the man's awe, and starts chewing at it as if he weren't there, sitting down and holding the jerky in both hands as it gnaws away at the dry meat. It seemed to concentrate on the food it now had.

Zelgius sits down; how was he supposed to raise this as a weapon? A child, a Laguz child of a rare species no less. In his mind, there was no way he was going to be able to raise it like they wanted him to. Of course, he would raise it, but only as the child it was. He would have to go to Empress Sanaki, but he would have to some how make it seem accidental so the Senators didn't get on his case too much…

Zelgius was watching the child as he thought which soon brought him back to the matters at hand.

The child rips a piece of meat away from the large chunk, and ate it practically whole. It then seems to remember Zelgius was there, and gives the man a smile. Zelgius would've laughed at this… if the child didn't have such sharp and dangerous looking teeth.

Zelgius swallows as the child stands and runs over to the man, still smiling and holding the jerky in its clawed hands. It jumps at Zelgius, almost knocking him over. It hugs the man around the neck, and rubs its cheek against Zelgius's shoulder, the jerky now hanging out it's mouth.

Zelgius sighs. There was no way in hell now he was going to make this thing into a weapon for the senate's selfish reasons. Not after it has just shown him it wasn't a weapon at all, but a living thing with feelings much like his own… No. It didn't deserve it. Even if it had teeth that could rip the flesh off his very bones (which he was quite sure of), he would raise it. He had made up his mind… And not even Ashera could change that.

Zelgius wakes the next morning, once again the child curled up and sleeping on his chest. He takes a breath, before slowly sitting up and stretching, the child waking up as well and looking at the man slightly bleary-eyed and blinking. The man smiles at the small child, knowing he needs to get him some clothing. Yes, him. In Zelgius's mind, he would no longer call him 'it'. Not only that, but he needed to figure out a name for the small boy as well. That could come later however. Now, he needed some clothing.

Zelgius swings his feet over the side of his bed, and slowly stands. He yawns, arching is back to stretch it as well.

The small boy rubs his eyes and then looks up at Zelgius, again making the strange clicking sound in his throat.

Zelgius had realized the night before that the sound was really the child's way of saying he needed food, since the boy had not done so after it ate all the jerky. So, Zelgius grabs some clean clothing and quickly changes in the bathroom, making sure to listen for the small child. However, the child is still where Zelgius left him when he comes back.

Zelgius smiles at the child, "Don't worry young one, we will get you some food soon. Better and more filling than that jerky you had last night." Zelgius grabs the blanket off the floor, and wraps the small boy in it, grabbing him in his arms, before heading out of the room and down to the kitchens.

The child looks at everything they pass in awe, from the chandeliers above to the red and gold carpet below. A few servants of Zelgius's pass by and the child smiles at them, only for them to go pale with shock in response. Zelgius laughs at this, watching their faces.

Zelgius looks at the child in his arms, as curious eyes look back up at him. The eyes avert however to a door Zelgius approached, the door to the kitchens.

Zelgius swings the door open and the child's eyes widen. "You smell that? Because I can. It seems Ms. Hanna is cooking up a storm again." He walks down the kitchen corridor to the baker's room, to see a Plain Jane sort of woman practically covered in flour. "Good morning Ms. Hanna. What on earth is that I smell?"

"You're in a good mood this morning, Zelgius." The woman says to him. "Might I ask who the child is?" She asks. Before Zelgius could answer, she turns to a young woman at her side and asks her to get some fresh eggs from the coops.

Before any further interruption takes place, Zelgius replies, "I actually need to ask you about him. You see… The Senate wants me to make him a weapon."

Ms. Hanna laughs, "But that's not why you're here, is it?" She asks, but continues before Zelgius could say anything, stirring a bowl of batter, "I can help you if that's what you want."

Zelgius smiles, delighted. "Thank you. Oh, and for breakfast, I'd like some extra bacon and eggs on the side if you would."

Ms. Hanna nods. "For the little one I assume? …Ah Zelgius, you're one of the few good Lords out there and honest to boot. Not many men would ask a woman for honest work, or help for that matter." She pours the finished batter into a nearby pan which is immediately whisked away by a young male baker. She shouts something to the man as he does.

"Not many women are as hard working nor as honest as you are Ms. Hanna." Zelgius replies, smiling.

She smirks and teases, "Come now Zelgius, you know I didn't mean a word of it. I'll have your fixings done soon." She then gets back to her work, rolling out dough on the counter nearby.

"Thank you Ms. Hanna." Zelgius then leaves, just as a cloud of flour seems to erupt right where he had been standing not a moment before. He chuckles; that woman always could be counted on. "Alright little one, let's go eat."

The young boy smiles at Zelgius, eyes gleaming. He stops a moment, than sneezes almost cutely, as he shakes his head. He then smiles at Zelgius again.

Zelgius laughs, "How on earth could you be a killer? You're too cute to be." He heads to his private chambers once again, to find the child some clothing. After what seems to be a few moments or so, Zelgius quickly finds he hasn't a thing for the child to wear… Not surprising to him though.

As if on cue, Ms. Hanna comes in with a tray of food, and a small tunic and pair of pants on her shoulder. She had a knowing smile on her face.

Zelgius sighed. "Why is it you can always seem to read my mind?" He asked, sitting on the bed.

The child eyed Ms. Hanna curiously, until he smelled the food she had on the tray she held. The child made the strange high pitched clicking once again, the boy's crest on his head standing straight. He jumped into Zelgius's arms and looked at the man, then looked to the food and made the clicking noise yet again. The boy's tail wrapped around Zelgius's arm loosely.

"Strange child. Here is some clothing for him." Ms. Hanna told Zelgius, giving him the red tunic and white pair of pants. She then set down the tray on a nearby table, sitting in the chair nearby.

"Yes well… I was given an egg last night by a senator and I was supposed to make it a weapon." Zelgius reveals.

"And now you don't want to do that." Ms. Hanna finishes for him, crossing her arms.

"How the hell am I supposed to? This is a child. Not your average child… Not even the average Laguz child. But I wont make him become what someone else wants him to be…" Zelgius stands with the child in his arms, and sits across the table from Ms. Hanna.

"And you want me to help raise him? …Do you know where the senator had gotten him from?" Ms. Hanna asked curiously, leaning forward to listen intently.

"Not a clue. But what the boy is…" Zelgius grabs a plate and puts some bacon and eggs on it and sets it in front of the child whom was now on the table knowing at a piece of it, "…They told me he was of a race many thought to be extinct, and had found the egg in the care of a thief from Daein. That's what they said, but I'm not sure I believe that."

"So what do you plan on doing now?"

"I plan to raise him- With your help of course- and to find a subtle way to let the Apostle know of this without getting me in trouble."

"Now THAT I can help you with. It just so happens I know a baker who works at the capitol… We meet up every few weeks since we're good friends. Her and I gossip about what goes on where we work… I COULD let it slip that you had some sort of assignment of some weapon of war or some sort… Some sort of powerful Laguz or something like that… And she'll tell her girl friends and they'll tell their husbands at night and they'll find help within court system and it could possibly be brought to light by accident through the grapevine…" Ms. Hanna looks at her nails casually, as if she were speaking about the weather.

Zelgius looks at her, dumbfounded for a moment. "You are the smartest woman I ever met. I swear I should give you a raise. And I will if your idea works."

The child was now done eating his bacon and eggs, and he reached for Zelgius's own plate.

Zelgius slapped the boy's hand, and said firmly, "No. You already ate. You can have more later."

The boy withdrew his hand, and the crest on his head fell to his hairline. He made a sort of squawking noise then, as he sat down and pouted.

Ms. Hanna stood and sighed. "Well, I'll be leaving you two. I have much to do as I'm sure you do as well, sir." With that, she left.

Zelgius sighed. Now how on earth was he going to tell Master Sephiran? Speaking of whom….

"So… When were you going to tell me of this…? This 'Weapon'… Of yours?" A voice spoke up, causing Zelgius nearly to choke on his food.

Zelgius stands and whirls around to find his Master on the balcony. "M-master Sephiran!" …

-------------------------

Thanks for reading! The conversation between Sephiran (I hope I got it right this time…) and Zelgius will be the following chapter.


	3. Details

AH ha! Third chapter is up!

Disclaimer: ………..I don't own Fire emblem, ect, ect.

Oh, and sorry if I change from past tense to present and to past again… it changes upon my moods I swear. ).)

* * *

"So? Are you going to tell me?" Sephiran asks, his eyes and tone of voice giving away his anger, even though his face remained blank.

"I… I was just thinking about that, actually." Zelgius admits, looking down. "I had no choice. I was put on the spot and I couldn't just say no."

Sephiran crossed his arms. "This is the very reason I want this world to end. So all of this can stop. And here you are going behind my back."

"No, Master, it's not like that. Even though I accepted the egg, I will not do as they ask. I will raise it as the child it is, not as the weapon they want." Zelgius said firmly, looking his master in the eyes. "I don't care about them, Master. I know what it's like as well, and I will not make him have to live through what we went through."

"I know, Zelgius… But how are you going to go against the senate and tell the Apostle? You can't go outright, the senate would know and that is not like you at all." Sephiran points out.

Zelgius smirks at this. "Rumors. If the Apostle hears about me having a weapon of some sort, she will have to look into it, will she not?"

"Yes, but how will you ignite these rumors? You can't start them yourself."

"That's what a loyal woman is for."

"Ms. Hanna." Sephiran smiles knowingly. "A woman like her is bound to have many a friend. And gossipers like her self…"

"I spoke to her earlier, and she's willing to give a slip of the tongue to a friend of hers, who happens to work at the capital. In a few days I should be getting an assessment notice, and they will have to search the place…" Zelgius told knowingly.

"Very good Zelgius. You do use your resources well, I suppose." Sephiran then looked at the General curiously. "May I ask where said egg is? I'd like to inspect it."

"Well… It already hatched…" Zelgius moved to the table and picked up the child, whom had been looking at the tunic and pants which had been left on the table, wondering what they were for. "And this little guy is what came from it. A Laguz if I ever saw one, but not one I'm familiar with."

Sephiran came close to the child, who was now staring at him with big, curious blue eyes. "Hmm… I've only seen a few of these in my lifetime. One or two. It was so long ago… In the desert I believe. A reptilian clan called… The Lynix, if I recall." Sephiran shook his head. "Thought they were all gone, especially after an earthquake that opened a fissure and swallowed the entire clan."

"How horrible…" Zelgius looked at the small child in his arms, who looked at him then back to Sephiran. "So there are none left then."

"More than possible." Sephiran shrugged. "Well, I must be going before someone notices I'm gone. A few things on the Lynix though… Carnivores. If they get too hungry, they'll start to eat any meat they can find. Also, they like the warmth… They did live in the desert for a reason."

"Thank you, Master Sephiran." Zelgius nodded in respect.

The Duke then disappeared, using a rewrap staff.

"Lynix huh? …Hmm… Link? Is that a suitable name for you?" Zelgius asked almost absent mindedly to the child. He looked down to find the child smiling a sharp toothed grin at the man.

Zelgius had to smile back… Again he saw not a weapon, but a child in his arms.

* * *

...I have to think of a name for this thing, fast. I hope someone can help me??

Anyway, I've been busy lately, so I might not be able to put things up for a while. So! I hope to get somthing done soon.

thank you for reading! AiD


	4. Talking

FOURTH CHAPTER!

Somehow this computer lost Microsoft Word, so now I hav to type it on WordPad. Letting you know, cause I now don't have the luxury of finding out what I hav done wrong.

So, yeah, there might be a few errors that I don't catch.

Happy reading!

* * *

Link, as the child was named, grew rapidly over the next few months. He started calling Zelgius his father after the first few days… Zelgius didn't mind that at all. From seemingly a year and a half old to the equivalent of a twelve year old, Link was still only a few months old, yet Zelgius felt it had already been at least a few years.

Zelgius quickly learned about the Lynix further. They had the average lifespan of a heron, but grew quickly to accommodate the dangerous world they had developed in. So for the first six months of life they had a bottomless pit for an appetite, and more energy to burn than the Energizer Bunny (though that was in a different universe entirely) so they could develop as quickly as they could. And they also learned just as fast…

----------------

"Dad! Dad, get up!" Link ran into the room full bore, and onto Zelgius's bed. "Come on Dad! Get up already! I want to spend as much time on the lake as we can so get up!" As one could tell, Link didn't get to go places as much as he'd like… All he got was the entirety of the forest surrounding the mansion he lived in. "DAD!"

"Alright, all right…! I'm up already… Damn kid, you've got too much energy for this early in the morning…" At only half an hour past dawn, Zelgius was still tired, since he had just come back from the capital the day before. "So… The Lake was it? Alright then… I'm sure you're ready to go then…" Zelgius yawned, sitting up. "You're getting too big to be jumping on me boy…."

"Come on Dad! It's a wonder you get anything done!" Link tries again, before dashing out the room.

"If I had the energy he did, I'd be dead in a week… It's amazing he isn't yet…" Zelgius commented to himself.

On the thought of Link jumping on him, Zelgius quickly got himself out of bed and threw on his more causal tunic-wear; a blue tunic and cream white pants, with normal black boots. He grabs his cloak and heads to the courtyard where Link waits for him.

"About time Dad! Let's go let's go let's go!" Link said eagerly.

"Alright, fine." Zelgius said, grabbing one of the packs Link had brought out a while before. "Follow me. Do you want to run, or ride?"

"Psshh! I can outrun those four toed cloppers easy!" Link said, shifting into what almost looked like a red and white striped velociraptor… With a crest to match it's colors on it's head. When standing straight, Link's shifted form reached to Zelgius's shoulder, even though he as so young.

Zelgius lauphs. Link had only recently learned to transform, so he was always eager to do so. He wondered how long Link could last in that form, and so he believed this could be a test of endurance for him. "Alright, let's have a race." He says, intending to see just how fast Link could run. "You see that pole way down the road? It is at least half a mile from here. First one to reach it gets to choose what we get to do first on this trip, alright?"

"Sounds fun!" Link responds, delighted. Link's voice in his shifted form was a bit hoarse, a tad intimidating for most. Zelgius has learned to ignore it. "I would say be prepared to eat my dust, but by the time you reach it it will already have settled."

Zelgius has to lauph. "Don't get arrogant, boy, these' four toed cloppers' can get pretty fast. Remember, you still run on two legs, they have four."

Link gives his father a sharp toothed smirk. "My legs are more than twice as powerful, so it should make up for that."

Zelgius returns the half smile, "We shall see. When you're ready."

Link waits moment, waiting to get his bearings. He knew his disadvantages and advantages here. The horse was meant for straighter, clean runs. His legs were for the dips and dives of sand and loose earth. That was his greatest advantage.

A crow flies over to the wooden pole at the finish line, hovers for a moment, and lands.

"GO!" Link shouts, and dashes off down the road.

However, Zelgius and his steed are on Link's tail and quickly comes to meet him. "Is that all?" Zegius taunts, as he pulls ahead.

"Never!' Link gruffly replies, and quickens his pace, pulling ahead of his opponent.

Zelgius urges he horse faster, again pulling ahead of the reptilian Laguz.

Link realizes, perhaps the horse _is_ faster than him. An idea pops into his head, and he quickens his pace once more, to barely pull ahead of the horse.

Zelgius, trying to get ahead of Link, makes to go around and pull ahead once again. Hoever, the lizard before him stays in front of him, Link's head slightly twisted to look bhind him and watch the horse's movement. Zelgius feints one way, and the bolts to the other, nearly catching Link of guard. However, Link mamnagest to pull ahead a little more, and sticks in front of the horse.

Link shouts with glee as he passes the pole, "Yes! I beat you! Ha!"

Zelgius smiles. "You're a quick learner, Link I liked your tactic. When you realized the horse was faster, you decided on a strategic step... That is good. Keep your mind as shap as that and you could get out of any situation."

Link nods. "Thanks, Dad."

-----------------

For a while Link remains silent, as does Zelgius, as they head on their way to the lake at the edge of Zelgius's land.

"What's a Sub-Human?" Link asks suddenly.

Zelgius is startled, and the horse senses this, and stops it's slow trot. "W-where in goddess name did you hear that?"

Link looks down as he stops walking, knowing somthing puturbed the man. "I heard a few people in the capital saying things as we left.... I don't know why, but I felt angry when they said it..."

Zelgius looks forward with a hard set face. "It's a name some Beorc use. Instead of using the proper name of Laguz, they say Sub-Human. Beorc call themselves Humans, but it's degrading for a Beorc when a Laguz says it."

"Why?" Link asks, listening carefully.

Zelgius looks at Link. "When a Beorc calls you a Sub-Human, they say you are beneath them. When they say Human for themselves, they are mearly puting themselves above the Laguz. But when a Laguz says it, it's degrading for Beorc; the same word with two very different meanings."

Link is silent for a while, as they start walking again. Then, he asks, "Why do they call Laguz that?"

Zelgius looks down. "Many many years ago, when Bengnion and Goldoa were the only nations in Tellius, Beorcs had Laguz enslaved and used as survants. However, the slaves became wize after a time, and revolted agaisnt this. The successful revolt resulted in the Laguz nations we have now. However, the names stayed."

"This was... Before my people, right?" Link asks.

"Yes. I was told your people became extinct before the Great Flood."

Again, silence. Then, "It's still around isn't it? The slavery, I mean." Link seems a little sullen by this, already knowing the answer.

Zelgius slowly nods. "Yes."

"That's why the name stays... Bcause people still use us."

Zelgius sighs. "Yes. Link, I'm going to tell you somthing. But please, promise me you wont be upset."

Link nods. "What is it?"

Zelgius looks into the lizard's eyes when he says, "I, too, was supposed to use you when your egg was brought to me."

"Wh-what!?"

Zelgius shook his head. "Don't get me wrong, I didn't want to. But, as a soldier, I was told to, and I couldn't disobey orders. However, once you hatched, I realized you were just a child. Why should someone else control your life? Though I was to raise you to be a killer, I wasn't the one to command you, my supiriors were."

Link was silent, shocked for a moment. "I... I'm glad you didn't... raise me like that..."

Zelgius looks at him, hearing his the boy's falturing voice. "What is it?"

Link looks up at his father, stopping. "If you had raised me like that, I would've believed that it was my purpose. That I lived to kill..."

It was Zelgius's turn to be shocked, his horse stopping again. "What!?"

Link nods. "I'm glad you raised me like I am. I read one of those books you had and... It seemed to make sense. It said how a Lynix was raised decided what it would be like when it grew up. If you had raised me to be a killer, I would've killed. But you've raised me to be a thinker, to act rationally... And that's what I've been doing."

Zelgius watches the boy a moment, before dismounting his horse. He then turns and embraces his son. "I'm glad I raised you the way I did too. Link... Of all the mistakes I've done, I'm glad this wasn't one of them..."

Link unshifts, wrapping his arms around his father's neck. "I love you Dad."

Zelgius smiles as he hugs his son tightly. " love you too, Link." He pull his son away a little bit. "Now how about we get past this morose conversation, and head to the lake?"

Link smiles. "Sure. I'm glad we talked, Dad."

Zelgius nods. "Me too, Link."

* * *

Done with the 4th chapter!

Hope you enjoyed it.

Again, I wont be able to do too much for a while...


End file.
